


Late Night Arrival

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, OT3, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Fangs and Sweet Pea wait up for their boyfriend to come home.





	Late Night Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

The wind howled outside, rattling the windows of the small Fogarty home, and Hot Dog’s ears perked up at the noise as he turned to find the source. 

“S’all right, boy,” Fangs told him, giving him a comforting scratch on the head. While he usually was exasperated by Hot Dog’s insistence on jumping up on his bed, tonight he was grateful to have Hot Dog’s dense form curled up next to him. It was another cold New England night. The temperature was supposed to dip into the negatives, and the frigid air had found every crack in the Fogarty house and seeped inside.

Even in spite of his assurance to Hot Dog, he couldn’t help but cast a worried glance over at the window, wondering about the late arrival of both of his boyfriends. Sweet Pea was probably okay—he was out helping Tall Boy with an “errand,” and those kind of jobs sometimes ran long. But Kevin was just supposed to be working with Jughead and Betty with the school paper, which was apparently keeping him out past midnight. Normally Fangs wouldn’t have paid that much attention to him staying out late, but Kevin had mentioned he didn’t think the meeting would take very long.

A frown creasing his forehead, Fangs glanced at his phone just in case he had missed a text, but no dice. Trying to ease his tension, he rubbed at his forehead, noting that when he did, his limbs were growing heavy with weariness. And truthfully, he did feel damn tired.

In spite of his worry, he decided to turn in for bed. He had to be up at six for tomorrow morning for school—Southside Serpent or not, his parents were adamant that he attend classes regularly. 

Just as he finished getting ready for bed, finally putting to use the pair of flannel pajamas his parents had bought for him last Christmas, he heard a pair of steady footsteps on the stairs, and his bedroom door opened to reveal Sweet Pea.

Fangs tugged a sweatshirt over his head and then went over to give his boyfriend a kiss, Hot Dog trailing behind him. “How was it?”

Sweet Pea grimaced. “Rough. And Tall Boy was a hardass, as usual. I’m glad to be back here with you.” He pulled Fangs into a long kiss, but when they broke apart, he frowned. “Isn’t Kev here yet?”

“Not yet,” Fangs told him as he dug out the extra quilts to lay on top the duvet. “I was just beginning to wonder where the hell he is.”

“Probably Betty’s mom found out about him dating the two of us and is trying to stage an intervention,” Sweet Pea said as he shucked off his clothes to change into his own sleepwear, a pair of sweats and a t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved fleece. But his dismissive words couldn’t disguise the worry apparent in his tone. 

Fangs knew what he was feeling. The Ghoulies had been becoming more and more aggressive about encroaching on Serpent territory lately thanks to a new leader who had risen up the ranks now that Malachi was in prison. If a group of them had gotten ahold of Kevin . . .

“Hey, don’t twist yourself into knots about about it. After all, a snake needs to be free to strike.” Fangs finished spreading out one of the quilts and draped the other around Sweet Pea’s shoulders. “Kevin knows how to fight, remember? He’d be okay even if some Ghoulies did find him.”

“I hope you’re right,” Sweet Pea muttered, putting an arm around Fangs, which Fangs was quick to reciprocate.

Hot Dog wandered over to rest his head on Sweet Pea’s thigh, looking up at him with pleading doggy eyes. Sweet Pea let out a low chuckle and gave in, stroking Hot Dog’s ears gently as the dog let out a sigh of contentment, but Fangs noticed the dark circles ringing Sweet Pea’s eyes.

“C’mon,” he said with a gentle nudge. “Kevin will get here soon enough. Let’s go to bed.”

Sweet Pea looked like he wanted to argue, but then he sighed, recognizing that Fangs was right. “Fine.”

Fangs pulled back the covers on the bed to let Sweet Pea slip beneath the soft flannel sheets before flipping off the lights. He then crawled into the bed himself, fumbling in the dark until he had his arms circled around Sweet Pea’s torso.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard the faint pounding of footsteps on the stairs, and then Kevin entered the darkened room.

“There you are!” Fangs exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

“About time,” Sweet Pea grumbled, but there was clear relief in his voice. 

“Sorry,” Kevin said lowly, his clothing rustling as he shed it so he could put on pajamas. “Our  _ Blue & Gold _ meeting ran late. And the sports section doesn’t write itself. I would have texted, but my phone ran out of juice.”

The soft jangle of dog tags was audible as Kevin paused to offer Hot Dog a brief head rub, leading Hot Dog to let out a huff of approval. Then Kevin climbed into bed with the two of them, with Fangs rolling out of the way to make sure that Kevin could lie down in the middle, safe in between himself and Sweet Pea. He loved the idea of the two of them on either side of Kevin, protecting him and doting on him.

Sweet Pea wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Kevin and holding him close. “Don’t do that again, okay? We were getting stressed about it.”

“Yeah.” Fangs nuzzled against Kevin’s neck, leaning in close to him and letting his breath tickle his neck. “We worry, Kev. Even if Sweet Pea is too tough to admit it.”

“Hmph,” was Sweet Pea’s only reply, but Fangs could feel his grip around Kevin tighten.

“You’re both sweet for worrying,” Kevin told them, turning to brush Fang’s hair back from his forehead and give him a soft kiss, and then twisting around to do the same for Sweet Pea. “I’m lucky to have you.”

Fangs pressed up against Kevin, tucking blankets underneath himself so that the covers formed a cocoon of warmth around the three of them. “And we’re happy you’re with us.” He stroked Kevin’s arms, revelling in the feeling of the solid biceps, relieved that their boy was finally here with them.

“Overjoyed,” Sweet Pea agreed, affection obvious in his typically rough voice. He shifted closer so that Kevin was nestled all the tighter between himself and Fangs, with the two of them almost lying on top of him. 

Burrowing in as much as he could, Fangs gave Kevin one last kiss before settling in for sleep. “Goodnight, Kev. We love you.”

Kevin gave both of their shoulders a squeeze. “I love you both, too,” he said softly, sincerity evident in his voice.

Hot Dog chose that moment to leap up onto the bed, and the three of them let out a collective groan at the sudden weight that abruptly dropped onto their legs as he flopped down on top of them.

The first of them to recover, Kevin reached out and gave Hot Dog a pat on the head. “All right, boy. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
